


Death of a Bachelor

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hitch hiking, Las Vegas!AU, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of a bachelor, letting the water fall. Seems so fitting for a death of a bachelor.<br/>Happily ever after, how could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter,<br/>At the expense of the death of a bachelor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Spot all the references from the song Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco and I'll buy you dinner for two

The sun was setting slowly across the horizon. A strip of orange contrasted with the canvas that was being painted a dark blue, specks of white slowly burst through the cloudless sky. His eyes watched the sky fall as sand surrounded his feet, filling his tattered shoes as he continued to walk on the side of the long road. He lazily threw his black blazer across his shoulder, his untied tie hung loosely around his unbuttoned collar; his sleeves messily rolled up. Already, the sign that he had drove past a day or two ago was brightly lit up; the red neon lights proudly burst through dirty glass as the faded paint on the moderately high tattered sign read,

_‘Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas.’_

He felt himself stop as he reached the sign. It wasn’t rare that you’d see the same sign plastered a few hours away from Vegas. In fact, near casinos by the beach the exact sign would be there yet those signs were intact, newly painted and well-kept. However, this sign he was next to had some sort of charm; sort of like a lucky number or an old keychain.

His feet ached, he could feel them throbbing slightly yet he didn’t dare to look or even take off his shoes. Instead, he leant against the sign; looking up at the sky. He stuck out his thumb, hoping that someone would stop for him and that he could hitch a ride; even if it did mean he was going back to Vegas it meant he would be able to call someone. Maybe a friend or even a family member if they would bother to listen. If all else fails, perhaps dialling a random number may help.

After all, Mark was in Vegas. He needed to take his chances.

His tired eyes watched the roads. Cars drove by quickly, as if they weren’t bothering to look at the scenery around them however Mark was just the same as them a few days ago so he couldn’t exactly judge them. He felt his hand freeze over slightly and shoved it in his pocket. Only loose change lied in his pockets alongside a tattered green poker chip, he twirled it between his fingers – Hoping that it would maybe pass time or even take his mind off of things. The road was close to empty however he continued to leave his hand up. Until, he watched as a brightly coloured van appear in the distance. The patterns were visible from where he was standing even though it was moderately dark.

Out of his surprise, it began to slow down beside of him. He could hear the engine rev loudly as dust ignited from underneath the unclean tires causing it to enter his lungs and for him cough violently.

“Are you going to get in?”

He opened his eyes, causing him to un-scrunch his face after his coughing fit and he looked up. The brightly painted door was opened in front of him, a guy sat in the driver’s seat, looking down at him – An impatient look was washed over his face as he tapped the steering wheel waiting for a response. Quickly, Mark snapped himself into reality as he pulled himself with both hands in the van, almost slipping before he slid into the passenger seat next to the stranger; and reached to close the door.

“You need to slam it okay? _Don’t be light._ ” The driver noted, slightly sternly. His voice had caused Mark to freeze in an instant. As he grabbed the handle he could feel the density of the door lying against his hand and instantly he slammed it violently, a loud bang radiated from the door causing him to jump in his seat.

He felt the car move slowly, soft music played from the radio as the car drove at a steady pace. The music was slightly static however you could still hear the jazz playing from the speakers. A bright green eye hung from the mirror, it dangled and moved in time to the music. All sorts of bobble heads and toys lied in front of the window; all of them moving at different times as they were glued to one spot. They seemed old yet well looked after seeing as he couldn’t see any scratches on them.

Behind him, he saw a line of different instruments sitting in the back, all of them were polished and shining proudly as a rag was lying on top of the bass guitar near the window. All of the instruments were painted a slick black colour and judging by the golden logos on them, they seemed as if they were a lot of money. Next to them were cardboard boxes which had holes in the bottom of them. The majority of the back was crowded with different sizes of boxes and a slight layer of dust lied on top of them; it seemed as if they had been untouched for a while now. Clothes, mainly they were black, were scattered across the floor yet on the small built in sofas near the walls, a folded pink blanket sat on the purple patterned cushions.

He could feel eyes on him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Maybe he was being a bit too nosey and being a little rude for inspecting his van. In an instant he turned back around only to see that the driver’s eyes were still on the road.

Mark looked beside him to look at the stranger as they were focused on driving. He was in a black vest; music based tattoos ran down his arms, the coloured tattoos contrasted on his pale skin. They were interesting, each of them were different and filled with interesting illustrations. There was a slight scruff on his face however it suited him in a way. He had messy grey hair which was mainly hid by a black beanie, quite frankly he was attractive for sure as the dim sunlight shone onto his face; bringing out some of the features on his face.

His eyes watched the wheel moved slightly, the stranger rested his cheek on his arm, steering lazily with one hand as he was slumped in his seat – It seemed as if he was having difficulty staying awake. Mark fidgeted in his seat as if he was a little child before shoving his hands back into his shallow pockets to fiddle with the small objects once more.

“Hey. Thanks for picking me up.”

Their head slowly turned to look at Mark, he looked through his half lidded eyes; his blue eyes shining slightly. He smiled lightly; his expression softened, “It’s okay man.” He nodded politely. Judging by his accent, he in defiantly wasn’t from anywhere here.

“You know, you look lonely. I can see the shadows on your face from here.” His voice had softened; it was sweet, slightly caring. He knew he wasn’t at all intending to be patronising yet it seemed to come out that way. A bittersweet chuckle escaped Mark’s lips as he idly shrugged his shoulders at the driver.

“Well, people have told me I don’t look the same. Maybe I lost weight?” Mark slightly joked, replying to his statement which he couldn’t help but agree with yet he kept quiet, hoping he wouldn’t notice that he thought he was right.

He watched him sit up properly, his back straightened quickly. His hand reached for the radio, flicking it off with a swift movement before he quickly checked the rear mirror before flashing a ook at Mark whilst suddenly raising an eyebrow with curiosity, “So, what’s your name? And how come you’re hitchhiking hm?” He asked, slight concern lingering in his voice. He had changed the subject in an instant. Probably to avoid conflict, but to be honest that was a good idea, Mark would have done the same.

He looked forward at the pitch black sky, the road was absolutely clear. He tried to avoid his eyes as he awkwardly coughed.  
“Well I,” He paused for a minute. Thinking of a lie to use, rummaging through his brain, “ _Well I..._ ” He repeated once more; however the stranger was being ever so patient with him and not urging him on or showing any signs of being irritated. Mark sighed heavily,  
“I’m Mark. I’m hitchhiking because I’m a dumb asshole.” An airy laugh left his lips after his blunt statement, he heard a chuckle come from beside him and exhaled sharply; glad that he enjoyed his slight joke to break the tension in the air.

“Well, I’m Jack. I’ve given a lot of rides to people, yet never have a seen someone in a suit. So come on Mark, cough up.” Silence ensued for a second as Mark chewed down on his lip; hoping he could just pass by with not replying to his question. However Jack turned his head to properly look at Mark, “Wait don’t tell me you’re a mass murderer or criminal. I’ve spent a night in a cell before and I don’t want to be in one again.”  
A smile dawned onto Mark’s face. Slightly curious as to why he’s spent a night in a cell, yet he shrugged it off, it probably wasn’t in his position to ask. He began to think once more, perhaps telling the truth wouldn’t harm. Besides he did give him a free ride. Mark ran a hand through his black hair, before leaning back against the chair – Allowing his muscles to loosen.

“I went to Vegas a few days ago. Quite frankly, I was playing hooky. Stupid, I know. And well, I wasn’t alone. I went with a girl I, well. I thought I loved even though our families hated each other–”

“Don’t tell me she pretended to die for you, Romeo.” Jack interrupted.

“No, _oh god no_. She’s far from Juliet,” Mark shook his head, cracking a small laugh as he watched as a snide smile crawl onto his face, “We were going to get married in Vegas. It was of course, unplanned and of course I wanted to do it because I thought it was going to be a cliché romance story. She’d be wearing her red dress and we’d get married. We were going to get dinner first, and I ordered a table for two yet I sat alone for an hour for her. Pretty awkward, a seat in front of me was empty and I got a lot of sympathetic looks. But instead she took all my money, my passport, my bank details, my pride too and ran with some guy she probably just met near the slot machines.”

He began to slump again in his seat as memories flooded his brain and he gestured to the van he was in, “And well, here I am.”

“ _Well,_ I have to say. That’s the most interesting story I’ve heard so far.” His voice lingered slightly, however he could tell he wanted to be sincere. After all, it’s not a story you hear every day from an absolute stranger.

“And now, I probably have to get back home by hoarding money of off my brother and get yelled at by everybody,” Mark smiled shortly after as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at Jack; fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “Not _exactly_ a happily ever after hm?”

“And yet, you’re smiling even though you’re sad?” Jack suddenly asked after the silence that had ensued after his question. He could feel the driver’s blue eyes on him yet kept focused on fiddling with his shirt, “To be honest, your heart is going to burst if you don’t cut your mind off, y’know?”

He felt the car slow down, as the shadow of the city came into view and artificial lights began to burst through the darkness. He watched the distance brighten before his concentration got cut off by a finger being waved in the air, “Maybe this was for the best. That girl sounds like she had you wrapped around her finger and now you’re _free_.”

Mark laughed at his gesture, tapping his fingers on his lap, “Yeah, maybe you’re right. I’ve always wanted to play guitar and sing yet my girl– _My ex_ always said it’s a waste of time. Maybe I can live life and fuck everything.” A genuine smile formed onto his face, the thought of preforming creating music, creating anything that could make a difference had always peaked his interest. Especially as being stuck in a cubicle typing random crap on a computer all day wasn’t his exact _ideal_ job.

“Yeah, that’s what I do,” Jack beamed brightly at him, which mainly explained the well-kept instruments lingering in the van. A shot of jealousy ran through his veins, and he felt his fingers twitch slightly at his small sentence.

“And maybe you should do it with me.”

“Wait, what?” Mark blurted out in an instant at his words, he hand stopped twitching and paused in its movements, his actions froze as he snapped his head to look at the man beside him. A laugh came from Jack as he witnessed Mark’s bewildered expression.

“Hey, be honoured I don’t offer this to _all_ of my hitchhikers.”  
His humour still left Mark frozen, however a smile still remained on Jack’s face as he turned back to look at the road in front of him, slowly turning the wheel so he could move into another lane as he rested his cheek against his hand once more. A nostalgic looked washed over his face and for a second, he could see the sky reflect in his eyes.

“Listen, I left home a few years ago. Parents didn’t like that I enjoyed composing music and preforming. You’re not the only one who’s cliché,” Jack bluntly told him as Mark snapped back into reality, slightly embarrassed that he had caught him staring at him. Out of a habit, he mumbled an apology as he stared down at his shoes as he listened to him carry on, “So, I told my brothers and sisters, kept their numbers as after convincing them to let me go and left with a little money in my pocket which they gave to me. And now, I do a few gigs with people here and there. I survive off of ten dollar tickets and sometimes busking _but_ that’s okay.”

A small laugh came from Mark as the few of shops came into view, the city becoming clearer and clearer and they slowly drove into Vegas; already the luminous lights had caused his eyes to droop, “Do you tell your story to all of your hitchhikers?” He teased slightly.  
“Only the ones I’m going to begin travelling with.” Jack winked as he watched Mark shift in his seat slightly, sitting up straight before turning his head to look back at Jack instead of the city. A sleepy expression washed over his face, “Y’know, maybe I’ll travel with you.”

“Maybe? How about I buy you a drink? Maybe get you that dinner for two and we can talk about it?” He asked, his confidence radiated off of him and quite frankly, Mark admired that.  
“I’ve been single for,” He glanced at his worn out watch, reading it for a second before looking back at Jack, “Six hours, and you’re hittin’ on me?”  
He shrugged his shoulders at him as he quickly glanced at him, “What can I say? I gotta go in for the kill, my friend.”

Mark nodded, as he tightly folded his cold arms before placing them near his warm chest – Feeling his steady heart beat against his forearm. Even though he only knew this man for less than a day, he felt that they had been friends for a long time now, perhaps even childhood friends,  
“So a business dinner? Woah. Talk about professional.” Mark nudged him lightly in the arm.  
“Please, we’re not having an energy drink and some chips for dinner. Plus, that would be an un-classy date.” He scoffed.

Mark watched as the city came into full view, the lights shining out of windows as ladies and gentlemen walked past in designer clothes. Sports cars began racing past them as Mark was able to catch glimpses of well-groomed pets walking with their rich owners on the almost spotless sidewalk. Artificial plants with sickly green leaves were placed outside of small boutiques and restaurants. As they came to the first spotlight they had encountered after a long ride on the almost empty road, Mark found his eyes avert to a club, through the thin glass he could hear the sound of music burst through alongside the sound people of applauding.

“You know what. Yeah, I will.” Mark said as the stoplight turned amber.

“To what?”

Suddenly, the light turned green and the van began travelling down the street again – The shops passing by as a blur. He turned his head to look properly at Jack as he quickly glanced back at him, “Both. I’ll travel with you, and go on that date with you.”

A moderately shocked expression appeared onto his face, surprised at his answer, “Really?”  
His eyes lit up brightly, his face no longer tired – As if a sudden shot of energy shot through his body. He watched his hands grip the steering wheel, the speed quicken ever so slightly as his voice stopped sounding heavy and began sounding lighter than beforehand.  

Mark smiled, he could somehow feel the same shot of energy flow through him as well. He thought quickly for a second maybe two – Contemplating his decisions. He knew that maybe it wouldn’t work out, that there’s a slight chance that it wouldn’t work out. Yet there was something Jack that going to Vegas wasn’t so bad after all?  
  
“Really. How could I ask for more? We’re in Vegas, I need to take my chances don’t I?”

 _Maybe_ , Mark thought, _just maybe_ , that cutting off your mind is a good idea after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Las Vegas!AU will forever be one of my favourites. Also, I've noticed so many people joining the Septiplier fandom and I remember when there was less than twenty stories in the AO3 tag (I think one of mine is there somehow oh god) and now there's like over three hundred pieces which is pretty amazing. 
> 
> Also, I have a lot of unfinished works in my laptop. One of which has 5000+ words and another that has 3000+ words and yet I wrote this. *throws self in trashcan* 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. This was loosely checked and edited so if some of it makes absolutely no sense, sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Any one been watching/playing Until Dawn? Because Jessica's hair stays completely perfect throughout the whole game, like those braids can not come undone at all what the fuck.)


End file.
